japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Alister
Alister, aka Amelda '''in the Japanese version of the Anime. He is one of the main villains in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters along with Valon,Rafael and Dartz. Alister often quarrels with Valon because of each one's personal reasons to go after each one's target (in the english version, they argued over whose target was stronger). Alister also bought over half of Seto Kaiba's Company but it's unclear whether he used Maximillion Pegasus's money or money from the Paradius corporation. Background When Alister was a child, the country he lived in was torn apart by war. In the english version, KaibaCorp bought the land from the city. When the residents refused to leave, Gozaburo Kaiba decided to force them out. Many were forced to dig tunnels and steal food to survive. Alister and his brother managed to survive. In the Japanese version, there was a war going on between two countries and Gozaburo Kaiba supplied the weapons to both sides. In the English Version, Alister's mother (seen only briefly during the 150th episode inside his locket) and his brother, Mikey were eventually captured. In the Japanese version, his brother was killed when the tank he was in blew up. Alister has hated Seto Kaiba ever since and has designated him as his target. Dartz found him and offered him the chance to join his organization. Unknown to Alister, Dartz had disguised himself as Gozaburo Kaiba and was responsible for the attack. One of Alister's treasured keepsakes is his brother's broken action figure, Dyna Dude, from the moster "Air Fortress Zigguraf" (for this monster, Dyna Dude is a robot token). Personality Appearance Alister's usual outfit consists of a large open full-body coat with padded shoulders and belted sleeves, a cropped top and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. His Orichalcos Stone is worn on a piece of lace around his neck. He carries a Chaos Duel Disk. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Waking the Dragons arc Alister is involved in two Duels, both of which are against Seto Kaiba. In the first one, Alister disguises himself as Maximillion Pegasus and challenges Kaiba. Halfway through the Duel, Alister pulls off his disguise and reveals his true identity and motivation after Kaiba deduces that he's not the real Pegasus. The Duel ends in a draw. In the second Duel, Alister disguises himself as a pilot and takes off with Kaiba on board. Halfway through the flight, Alister puts the plane on autopilot and challenges Kaiba again. When Kaiba gained the upper hand, Alister decided not to end his turn so the plane crash would kill him, Kaiba and Mokuba. In the English Anime, the seal would absorb all three of them if the plane crashed. Alister loses the Duel and his soul but regains it when Dartz is defeated. Grand Championship arc He has another possible appearance at the end of the Grand Championship Saga in the background by the Learing tower of Pisa during the celebrations of Yugi Muto's victory over Leon Von Schroeder. Dawn of the Duel arc He is seen at the end of the Dawn of the Duel arc, most likely searching for survivors from his town (or in the English version, his family). Relationships Mikey Mokuba Kaiba Seto Kaiba Gozaburo Kaiba Valon Rafael Mai Valentine Rex Raptor Weevil Underwood Dartz Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother (mother/decreased) *Mikey (little brother/decreased) Trivia Voice Actors '''Japanese : Yukinara Lemura English : Ted Lewis Gallery